The Strange Events of Alphonse Elric's Post Suit of Armor Life
by This is where my name would go
Summary: "And that was it. The moment that changed everything. The moment that led to him carrying a trashcan of puke down the central command hallway. The moment that led to possibly the most awkward moment of his life, and the moment that led to Hawkeye… well, never-mind. " Post Brotherhood.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Someday maybe I'll have my own show and then I'm going to write fanfiction for it but I won't have to include a disclaimer because I actually will own it. But that is not today. I don't own FMA. It is unavailable for purchase. Believe me, I tried **

Al couldn't pinpoint the exact moment that his recent troubles began- he supposed somewhere around birth- but he could pinpoint the exact moment that they got a whole lot worse.

It had been ages since he had gotten his body back from the gate, six years to be more exact, and life was not going the way he had planned. Especially now that Mai had broken up with him and gone back to Xing. She assured him that it was nothing personal, simply that her duties as princess outranked those of being a good girlfriend, and that they could remain friends. Then she packed up her stuff and left. That had been six months ago. Al still wasn't used to the empty apartment. But that wasn't all that had gone unexpected. After returning from studying in Xing, Al had accepted a job as a state alchemist for want of money and research grants. He hated to admit it, but he actually kind of liked it. He was working under Mustang but rather than annoy him, as it had with Edward, it was actually rather useful. Mustang almost never gave Al orders, and Al was free to come and go to the office as he pleased. He spent the majority of his days holed up in a private room at the library, decoding notes to further his study of Alkehestry. This only further reminded him of Mai. Which brought him back to that…

A throat cleared. Al jumped. He had been so lost in thought that he had not even noticed Hawkeye sitting across for him.

"Oh, Lt! How long where you sitting there?"

"Not long" she said. She leaned forward across the mess hall table and said seriously, "Listen Al, I need your help."

And that was it. The moment that changed everything. The moment that led to him carrying a trashcan of puke down the central command hallway. The moment that led to possibly the most awkward moment of his life, and the moment that led to Hawkeye… well, never-mind.

She leaned across the table.

"What do you need help with?" he asked curiously.

She relaxed a bit. "So you'll do it?"

"Um… depends on what I'm agreeing to, I guess" said Al. Was he missing something here?

"A friend of mine is in town. Old friend from high school. Acquaintance really. She was already a senior when I was a freshman, but we met when-"

"Um, excuse me but I don't see-"

"I'm getting to that. Anyways, she brought her daughter with her and she's a bit down in the dumps."

"So?"

"So I want you to take her on a date." Said Hawkeye matter- of -factly.

Al nearly chocked on his water.

"With your friend?" he asked incredulously.

"No, with her daughter."

"But why me?"

"Because you're the same age, and you're one of the nicest guys I know, and if I don't find someone I'm going to keep hearing her complain for the next two weeks. So just do it. Okay?"

"Fine" said Al. It looked like Hawkeye was about to say something else, but stopped herself.

"Um, was there anything else?" Al prompted.

"Well, it's just… okay I have to tell you. There's a reason this girls single. She's a nutcase. A fat ugly rude nutcase. Revolting."

Al raised his eyebrows in shock. He had never heard the Lieutenant talk like that before.

"Well, I said I'd do it… so…" said Al slowly.

"Yes! Thank you Al, you're the best!" A few soldiers several seats over turned to stare. Hawkeye was really out of character now. She seemed to realize this too because she straitened herself up again and went back to her usual stoic demeanor.

"Thank you. Pick her up at my place at seven." She picked up her uneaten tray of food and walked away.

0OoO0

Al knocked on Hawkeye's door promptly at seven. He was dressed the same way that he was for work, brown suit neatly buttoned with his favorite green tie. Taking a leaf out of Ed's book, he'd refused the military uniform from day one, and nobody seemed to care. In the back of his mind, he wondered what else he could get away with. Being a state alchemist had its perks.

The door opened right away. Hawkeye was dressed in civilian clothes. Al was surprised at how, well, _normal _she looked when not in uniform. He didn't know what he expected though. He mentally conjured up a picture of Hawkeye sleeping in her full uniform. The corner of his mouth twitched.

"Something funny?" she asked, deadpan. He shook his head. She stepped back and allowed him to enter. "She's just getting ready. Come meet her mother." Al supposed that if he'd ever gone to high school, that this is how dating might have felt.

The woman was waiting in the main room; the kitchen/living room combo. She was nervous looking, with dark hair and a thin face. She was boring- looking, but not altogether unattractive. Al figured that if her daughter looked anything like her than maybe the night wouldn't be too bad. Then he mentally slapped himself for being shallow. He put on his friendliest smile.

"Hi! I'm Alphonse Elric!" he said cheerily as he held out his hand. The woman took it nervously.

"My daughter will be out in just a moment" she said. Then she turned to Hawkeye.

"Are you sure about this, Riza? He seems a bit too good for her." Alphonse turned scarlet. The women ignored him.

"Don't be silly Jenna" said Hawkeye in her no- nonsense way. "I'm sure they'll get along fine.

"I'M READY NOW!" announced a voice from behind Al. The two women turned in the direction it came from. Al turned around.

Standing in the doorway was a whale with curly black hair and a face like a pig. Her eyes were small, dark, and beady, and her nose turned up like a snout. Her skin was so red that it appeared pink, and had a shiny layer of what at first Al thought was oil, but one look at the dark spots on the cardigan over her dress told him was sweat. She took a step forward, and her entire voluptuous body jiggled as the fat was displaced. Al's jaw dropped before he quickly caught himself. He put his smile back on. After all, looks weren't everything, right?

"Hi, I'm Alphonse Elric" he said. Though he didn't show it, he was extremely reluctant to offer his hand. She however, took it eagerly with both of hers. They were moist. Al glanced awkwardly at Hawkeye who was watching the exchange with mingled disgust and amusement.

"I'm Sydney. It's got two 'y's" she said.

"Sydney. Two 'y's. Got it" smiled Al.

"Sydney is studying Xingese at East City University" supplied Hawkeye.

"Oh!" said Al. "Do you like the school?" he asked Sydney in Xingese. She stared at him blankly. He tried again. "How long have you been taking it?" he asked, still in Xingese. She looked nervous now. Al felt bad; he'd made her uncomfortable. He smiled politely and said in Amestrian "So, you ready to go?" She smiled and nodded.

"Be back around ten!" Her mother called after them.

"Unless you take her back to your place" Riza said seriously, but Al could tell she was trying her hardest not to laugh. If he had been Ed, he would have made a very rude hand gesture to her at that point. Instead, he turned and led Sydney out the door.

**A/N: I wanted to write something that showed Al as an adult, and this is what happened. I wanted to make the physical description of Sydney really over the top, but I feel a little bad about it! Also, I know Hawkeye is really OOC, don't worry, it shall be explained. The date is in chapter 2, which will be up really soon (Pinky promise!) but please review and tell me what you think. It really, really helps. Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, here's chapter two! I actually really like Sydney; I think we'd be friends. She reminds me a bit of an uncensored Lavender Brown or something. Anyways, enjoy!**

The restaurant was a nice one; it had been one of his and Mai's favorites. More recently it had been host to a slew of first dates that never seemed to go how Al wanted them to. He took it as a bad sign that the seating host and several of the wait staff knew his name. Perhaps he should take a break from dating for a bit.

"Not your usual type, Mr. Elric" the seating host whispered to him as he led them to their seats.

"Oh my, is it hot in here?" Sydney asked as they were situated and Al had ordered a bottle of wine "for the table" that he knew he would be drinking more of than he should.

"Um… I'm not bothered by it, but if you're uncomfortable, we can-"

"Oh, I'm so hot, let me just take off my cardigan." She began to unbutton the sweater that covered the top half of her dress. Al stared at her open mouthed; usually it took longer for the girl to start stripping. She took off the sweater to reveal an uncomfortably low cut dress that looked like a tube. Al stopped himself from gagging, but only just. Several people from the other tables stared in disgust. Sydney smacked her lips.

"Much better" she said.

Al didn't believe in God, but if he did exist, he thanked him that the waiter brought the alcohol over right then.

O0o0O

The rest of the night progressed just about as poorly as it had started out. Through the smacking sound that comes from talking with your mouth full, Sydney revealed that she had been taking Xingese for two years but only to impress the professor who she called "one sexy koala- bear." Her real interests lay in textile design, but she had never actually tried it.

"Maybe you should go for it" suggested Al as he tried to ignore the large amounts of food that were not just dribbling, but _flying_ out of Sydney's mouth.

"Nah, too much work. I thing I'm going to try to become a secretary. A sexy secretary. For a doctor or something. What do you think, Allie?"

"I think you should do whatever you want. Doesn't really matter what I think" said Al.

"Well it does matter. I mean, we're going to be a part of each other's lives now, right?"

Al quickly refilled his glass.

O0o0O

"Man or man, that was good. We don't get food like that at school. I can't believe I was able to contain myself." Said Sydney as she and Al walked down they busy street together after dinner.

"Contain yourself?" asked Al.

"Yeah, I only ordered three dishes. I'm on a diet."

"Oh. Good luck with that!" said Al genuinely.

"Yeah, but it's hard. I love food. Good food like that makes me wanna fuckin' orgasm; know what I mean, Allie?"

"Uh…"

"Like when foods so good and you're just like 'oh why can't this pasta be inside me?!" She made a few vulgar moaning noises.

"Well, it can be, just not the way you're thinking of" said Al. "Oh look, we're back."

"You took me back to Riza's place?" Sydney asked, surprised.

"Yep! It's nearly ten. Come on, I'll walk you to the door."

"It's just, I thought that after that nice dinner you want a little, you know…" she clicked her teeth. Al flinched. "Something." She pulled one of the straps of her dress off her shoulder.

"We're here… so… goodnight" said Al awkwardly. He was about ready to kill Hawkeye at this point.

"Goodnight" said Sydney. Then, without warning, she pounced, practically sucking Al's entire face into her warm, slobbery mouth. After some struggling, he pulled away.

"Lieutenant!" he called. He tried to get around her but underestimated her girth. She pushed him against the door and held him there with her stomach, while her hands reached towards his belt buckle.

"Lieutenant!" he called again, not caring that he was probably waking up the entire building.

The door opened and Al fell in backwards, with Sydney falling right on top. She landed with an "oomph." Hawkeye stared at them curiously.

"Sydney, get up" she ordered, but Al could tell she was smiling. Sydney got up. Al gasped; he'd been unable to breath.

"Goodnight, Allie" she said in what she must have thought was a seductive manner. She winked and slid into a bedroom. Hawkeye held out a hand and helped Al up.

"Strong guy like you, I didn't think she'd be able to overpower you" teased Hawkeye. Al glared at her. She softened at his unusually angry gaze. "Come on it, I'll make you some tea" she said as she shut the apartment door. She couldn't help to add "Allie."

**A/N: Chapter three is coming up! Tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So this chapter was actually the first one I wrote because it was the reason that I wanted to write this fic. **

Chapter 3

"I'm sorry" said Hawkeye genuinely. "I honestly didn't think it would be that bad."

They were sitting across from each other in the military cafeteria again, and Al had just finished recanting his tale of the disaster date with Sydney. He hadn't said anything at Hawkeye's apartment for fear of being overheard.

"For what it's worth, I think she had a really nice time. And she'll be back on a train to east city in about three days anyways, so…"

"I thought you said that she was staying for two weeks?' asked Al.

"Yeah, but now that she's had her first kiss, she needs to go tell her friends. At least, that's what I've told her." Hawkeye winked.

"This isn't making me feel any better" groaned Al.

"Tell you what. How about I set you up with someone decent as compensation?"

"No, thanks. I think I'm off dating for a while. Especially if you're involved. No offense."

"Come on, it's the least I can do."

Al groaned. "Fine. But never again."

Hawkeye nodded. "Never again."

O0o0O

True to her word, this one was pretty good. Al had no idea how Hawkeye had found her (he had a suspicion that this was just one of Mustang's girls) but she was funny and pretty and could hold a relatively intelligent conversation.

As he was walking her home however (and silently wishing that she'd invite him inside) he saw her. Sydney. She was walking on the same side of the road as they were, separated only by the (albeit large number of) people on the sidewalk between them. Al was grateful that it was a Friday night on a street with a good number of bars. Still, he couldn't risk being seen. She was coming closer.

He turned to his current date and said quickly:

"Okay, listen, I promise I won't do anything weird.' She had barely enough time to say "What?" before he pulled her into the alley beside them. They were just in time; the moment after they had retreated into the alley, Sydney waddled by the alley entrance. Al watched her nervously from behind a dumpster. The other girl watched him curiously.

"Why is she just standing there?' Al wondered allowed.

Sure enough, Sydney had paused in front of the entrance and was staring down it.

"Perhaps she's waiting for someone?" replied the girl.

"Alphonse?" Called Sydney.

Alphonse held his breath.

Eventually, Sydney shrugged and continued walking. Al breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alphonse?" asked the girl nervously.

"Oh, uh, sorry! I don't usually-"

"Could you take me home now?"

They crept out of the alley and headed back in the direction of her apartment.

O0o0O

"So…" Hawkeye urged.

"Can't this wait until lunch? I've got all this paperwork. Aren't you the one who's supposed to make sure I've done it?" asked Al without looking up from the desk.

"Never mind that. How'd the date go? Did I do well?"

"It was fine. Thank you."

"What's this?" asked Breda, leaning into their conversation. "Elric went on a date with the Lieutenant?" The office went silent. Mustang glared at Al.

"What? No! No way!" Both Hawkeye and Al began denying it at once.

"The Lieutenant was just setting me up with someone." Explained Al.

"Keep this stuff out of the office" said Mustang, though he seemed rather relieved.

"Pssh" said Breda. "He's one to talk."

"ALLIE!" all heads turned to the door of the office. There was Sydney, panting and out of breath.

"Sydney!" exclaimed Al. "This is a military base! How did you get in here?"

"You'll find I have a certain womanly charm, something you didn't seem to understand. Why didn't you call me?"

Everyone in the office was beginning to giggle. Everyone, that is, except for Al and Hawkeye who were watching in horror. Al imagined that some of the guards had passed out from the stench. He supposed being like her was at least advantageous in that way.

"You don't like me, do you? I thought you were different, but you're just like everyone else!" Sydney started to cry.

"No! Don't cry…um…" began Al.

"You…I'm ugly… can't do anything right…" she was really bawling now, big fat tears ran down her already sweaty face.

"Um…well…" Al didn't really know why he did it, perhaps because he couldn't stand to see a woman, any woman, crying like that. Perhaps because he didn't want to be "just like everyone else" or perhaps he just wanted to shut her up. Anyway, he ran right up to her and pressed his lips to hers. She went silent. The whole room went silent. Mustang, who had been on the phone with security quickly hung up. Al broke away from her quickly. Sydney looked thrilled.

"I have to go tell my mom that I'm getting married!" she exclaimed. She ran out of the room.

"Well, congrats on the wedding?" said Breda to break the silence.

Al turned around and emptied his stomach into Mustang's trash can.

O0o0O

"Well that was strange."

Al turned from the toilet, where he had been dry-heaving for the past fifteen minutes, to see Hawkeye leaning on the entrance to the stall.

"Lieutenant, this is the boy's bathroom!" Al exclaimed.

"Men's room, Al. Men say 'Men's room.'"

"Fine, whatever. You still shouldn't be here."

"What, and not talk about what just happened in the office?"

Upon that reminder, Al was hit with another wave of nausea and turned back to the toilet.

"Oh, come on. Stop being so melodramatic. You're a soldier, aren't you?"

Al turned to look at her angrily over his shoulder.

"This is all your fault!" he groaned.

Al heard someone enter the bathroom.

"Go away' ordered Hawkeye to the newcomer, in her usual deadpan way.

"I have to pee" said the newcomer. It was Havoc. "Besides, this is the men's room. Or is there something you're not telling us?" he teased.

"That's right, I'm secretly a man" Said Hawkeye. Al retched again.

"Is that Al in there?" asked Havoc. 'Hey Al, I heard you made out with a troll! What's wrong, already fucked all the good ones?" He laughed to himself.

"Where have you been?" Asked Hawkeye.

"Train station" said Havoc. Al heard the sound of a fly unzipping and an uncharacteristic squeak come from Hawkeye.

"Havoc, what the hell?" she exclaimed.

"I told you, I hafta pee!"

"But-"

"You're the one in the men's bathroom" Al said to Hawkeye.

"How to you know this chick anyways?" asked Havoc.

"Could you please not talk to me while you are peeing?" asked Hawkeye.

"I'm talking to Al." said Havoc.

Hawkeye retreated farther into the stall to pat Al's back. Al moaned again.

"She's the daughter of a friend from high school" said Hawkeye.

Havoc laughed and zipped up his pants.

"Doesn't that make you old enough to be Al's mother?" he asked.

Hawkeye quickly jumped away from Al. They both exited the stall; Al went to the sink to rinse his mouth.

Havoc pulled out a pack of cigarettes and, after taking one for himself, offered the pack to the others. Al immediately declined, but Hawkeye said "oh, what the hell" and took one.

She leaned against the bathroom wall after allowing Havoc to light it for her. She exhaled the smoke as the bathroom door opened again. A young- looking soldier walked in, but stopped suddenly when he saw Hawkeye.

"This is the men's-"

"OUT" ordered Hawkeye. The soldier quickly scrambled out of the bathroom. Al and Havoc looked at each other.

"What?" demanded Hawkeye.

"It's just… lately you've been kinda…" began Al.

"Kinda badass!" Havoc interrupted.

"Hmm…" said Hawkeye. She took another drag of the cigarette. Another soldier walked in.

"Out" she ordered. As the soldier ran away, Al could see her smirk.

**A/N: So I feel obligated to say here that I REALLY don't like smoking. I think it's gross and there's nothing "badass" about it. Anyways, tell me what you thought!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

With no date scheduled, and for fear that he would run into Sydney if he went out anyways, Al got ready for bed early that night.

He had just changed out of his usual suit into a cotton t-shirt and boxers and was just about to make himself a cup of tea when there was a knock on the door. He opened it to find Hawkeye and Havoc, both of them dressed in civilian attire.

"Wha…?" said Al in surprise.

"We've had an idea" said Havoc.

"Havoc had an idea" corrected Hawkeye.

"I've had an idea. Can we come in?"

"Of course!" Al moved to let them in.

"Sorry for intruding" said Hawkeye as Al led them into the living-room area.

"It's no problem" said Al. "It gets kind of lonely here alone. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Got any beer?" asked Havoc as he plopped down on Alphonse's couch.

"Yeah. You want anything, Lieutenant?"

"Same" she answered.

"So what was this idea you've had?" asked Al as he moved into the kitchen area (separated from the living room by an island) to get the drinks.

"Okay, well you know how I was at the train station earlier?" asked Havoc.

"Yeah…"

"And Hawkeye told me that you were in the market for a chick, right?"

"Well, I wouldn't put it like that, but…"

"So here's the thing. My sister's in town for the week. So what do you say? Take her out?" asked Havoc excitedly.

"Your sister?" Al pictured Havoc with long hair. He re-entered the living area and handed the two their drinks.

"Yep!" said Havoc.

"And that was your idea?"

"I said that, didn't I?"

"So then why is the Lieutenant here?"

Hawkeye was perched awkwardly on the edge of an armchair.

"Well, because…um…" began Havoc.

"Because I feel some sort of responsibility. As you said before, it was my fault this whole 'Sydney Situation' even happened." Said Hawkeye. "May I use your restroom?"

"Of course. It's over there" Al pointed to the bathroom door. As soon as she shut the door, Havoc leaned forward towards Al.

"So tell me more about this Sydney chick. She sounds like a total troll."

"Hey! I'm sure she's a nice lady." He paused then added "somewhere."

Havoc snorted into his drink.

"So you slept with her?" asked Havoc.

"Of course not."

"Really? Because word on the street is that you're engaged."

"Whose word?" asked Al.

"Mustang's."

Al scowled.

"Listen Al. Word of advice; if you're going to marry a girl, you should sleep with her first. None of that 'waiting for marriage' bullshit. It's all about sexual compatibility."

"Really? And have you ever been married?" Asked Al skeptically.

"No, and I don't plan on it. Not anytime soon, anyways."

"Yeah" shrugged Al. He grinned evilly. "I guess you have to get a girlfriend first."

Havoc glared at him. "You taking lessons from your brother or something?"

"Yeah, twice a week."

"That explains it."

Al looked a bit sad. "Actually I haven't seen Brother in a while. I guess he's busy, but…"

"See, that right there is another problem with marriage. He hasn't called me either. You get hitched and suddenly you forget all the people who matter."

Al laughed. The laugh turned into a sigh. "I dunno, maybe I should just give up on women for a while."

"What, and try men?" asked Havoc incredulously.

"What? No! I meant take a break from dating."

"You sure, because there's nothing wrong if you like-"

"I don't like men, Havoc."

"Really, and how do you know? Have you ever tried it?"

"Well, no but-"

"Then how do you know?"

Al considered it for a moment. "Nope" he said finally. "I definitely don't like men. That's for the mental images, though."

They laughed again.

"Hey, hasn't Hawkeye been in the bathroom for a while?" asked Havoc.

They both turned towards the bathroom door, which had not yet reopened.

"Maybe she's sick or something?" suggested Al.

"Maybe you should go check on her" suggested Havoc.

"Wha-? No way!"

"Why not?"

"I can't go check on Hawkeye who might be sick in the bathroom!"

"Come on!" urged Havoc.

"Why don't you do it?" Asked Al.

"It's your house."

"It's weird."

"She checked on you. Equivalent exchange, right?" Havoc smiled; he'd played the right card. Al sighed.

"Fine. But somebody owes me something."

He walked slowly to the bathroom door and knocked lightly.

"Um, Lieutenant…"

No answered he tried again, with a little more force this time.

"Lieutenant?"

Suddenly, the door opened and Al was grabbed and dragged in. The door slammed shut again, as Hawkeye pressed Al against the wall, her grip like death.

"Lieutenant?"

"Listen Al, I forbid you to ever speak of this to anyone. Got it?"

"Speak of…?"

"Exactly." She let go of him. He gasped in relief. Hawkeye suddenly became uncharacteristically shy.

"Its just… um…Mai used to live here, right?"

"Yeah." Al wondered where she was going with this.

"Did she happen to leave anything behind?"

Al stared at her curiously.

"Like, um… girly things?"

Al suddenly understood. His eyes widened in horror. Hawkeye slammed him against the wall again.

"I said to never speak of this to anyone. I mean anyone. Okay?"

"Okay!" Al squeezed out. She was making it difficult to breath. She let go again.

Al ran out of the bathroom, down the hall, into his bedroom, across his bed, into the bathroom attached to his bedroom, and thrust open the cabinet under the sink. He grabbed the blue box that he recognized as being Mai's, ran back over his bed, out of his bedroom, down the hall, opened the door to the bathroom Hawkeye was in, threw the box in with more force than necessary, slammed the door shut, and leaned against it, panting.

"What the hell was that all about?" asked Havoc from where he had been watching in the living room. Al just shook his head.

**A/N: I'm going to try to post the rest of the story by Tuesday (it's going to be seven chapters) because then I'm leaving for a bit to go work at a sleep-away camp. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Whether you did or you didn't, let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Havoc found Alphonse in the library the next day, surrounded by piles of books.

"This is why you can't keep a woman" Havoc said as a way of greeting. "They can smell the nerd. At least Mai was one too."

Al scowled.

"Anyways, you know where I live. Pick my sister up 'round seven, okay?"

"Okay" said Al, not looking up from his book.

0OoO0

Al arrived at Havoc's place promptly at seven. Havoc opened the door.

"Hi, is your sister-" Began Al, but before he could finish his sentence, Havoc suddenly grabbed Al and pulled him into the apartment. He slammed the door and pushed Alphonse against the wall.

_ "Why do people keep doing this?" _Thought Al exhaustedly.

"Listen Al, I know you're a good guy and that's why I set you two up, but any funny business and I will fuckin' kill you. Understand?" Havoc whisper-yelled through gritted teeth. Al nodded. Havoc let him go.

0OoO0

The date had gone pretty well; much better than Al's previous dates, anyways. Havoc's sister was pretty and funny and while she wasn't extremely brilliant (Al supposed it ran in the family) she was very nice. Al also liked that she was from a small town like he was, and he enjoyed showing her around the city. And the best part of the date was that there was no sign of Sydney.

However that had been a week ago. Havoc's sister had since gone back home to the country, and Al was back on the market (at least that's how Havoc put it).

Hawkeye seemed to feel like she had repaid her debt because she had not tried to interfere with Al's love life since the incident in his apartment the week before. Not that he had seen her much anyways. He hadn't been to the office all week, instead dividing his time between the library and his apartment. The division of time was quite uneven however; as more than once the librarians had to inform him that under no circumstances was he allowed to sleep there.

The problem was that his research was going so slowly, especially because he was doing it all on his own. More than once he considered taking on an apprentice, but the stress that would add wasn't worth it. What he really needed was his old research partner back. Not his brother (he was in Rush Valley with his family). He needed Mai.

His prayers were answered by the ringing of his telephone Sunday evening.

"Alphonse?"

"Mai! How are you?"

"I'm good. Really good. I've been appointed ambassador from Xing to Amestris."

"That's great!"

"Yeah, so I'll be back in about a week."

And just like that, Mai was back in his life. His apartment was no longer empty. His evenings were no longer spent alone, or on dates that were bound to lead nowhere. His bed didn't feel so big anymore.

The rest of the team noticed the change in him. While Al had always been more cheerful than was necessary, they hadn't noticed that Al had changed until he got better.

Only Hawkeye seemed weary of Mai's return.

"You're just upset because you don't have Fullarmor to play with anymore" said Mustang when Hawkeye voiced her concerns one evening after everyone else in the office had left for the night. "I know it's hard to believe, but he's a grown-up now. You should be worrying about yourself. Get yourself a boyfriend or something."

O0o0O

"She just pops up out of nowhere and now everything is just back to the way it was again?" questioned Hawkeye.

Havoc shrugged. He was getting tired of this out of character Hawkeye real fast. "It's not my problem, and it's not yours either" said Havoc. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think it sounded like you were jealous, but we all know its Mustang you-" He didn't get to finish his sentence. The next time Havoc was seen, he had a very red hand print on the left side of his face.

O0o0O

"Lieutenant? Lieutenant Hawkeye? Lieutenant?"

Hawkeye's eyes snapped up. Al was standing above her in the cafeteria.

"Are you okay? You've been staring at your food for the past fifteen minutes." He said.

"Oh, sorry" she said. "Just spaced out."

Al looked at her curiously. It wasn't like Hawkeye, always so sharp and alert, to space out. Now that he got a better look at her, he could see that she had dark circles under his eyes and that her skin looked pale.

"Maybe you should take the rest of the day off." He suggested.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm fine."

Al didn't buy it, but he let the matter drop; even in this state, Hawkeye was too scary to argue with.

Al didn't talk to Hawkeye for another few days after that. He spent most of his time in the library; with Mai by his side again things went a lot faster and were a lot more fun.

It was three days after they're conversation in the cafeteria that Al's phone rang. Mai picked it up.

"Oh, Ms. Hawkeye! Yes, he's right here. Alphonse! Phone!"

Al took the phone from Mai's hands.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Al."

"Lieutenant?" asked Al, confused.

"Yeah, can you come over for a minute? I need to talk to you about something."

"Um…okay" said Al. He wondered if he was finally about to solve the mystery of Hawkeye's strange behavior.

**A/N: Okay, so I know that this chapter is kind of boring, and really short, but feel free to tell me that anyway in a review. Or any other feedback you have. Also, sorry I haven't been posting that much lately; I've been working at a sleep away camp for a few weeks and it's been intense- best summer of my life though! Anyways, reviews please and thank you!**


End file.
